Henry Newman
Henry Newman is a character in the "The Thin Blue Line" police campaign, recently rebooted in the post-apocalyptic Republic of North America setting. This concerns the new iteration of the character. Core information 24 years old, Bachelor in Criminal- Justice and psychology, former Warrant Officer (Lieutenant) in the Air-Force (Pilot), and after several years as a Reserve Army Ranger. Spent a few years in Special Forces, where he got a new identity, he was originally known as Mathew Clayne. He is dating Alice Cooper, and lives in a small apartment in Boston, just moved there, planning to join the Police Academy, already applied. 'Description' 186 cm tall, athletic build caucasian with somewhat sharp and wirey features, brown, short hair and light stubble and blue eyes. Dresses comfortably or practically when off from work where he wears a uniform, how ever quite capable of dressing for the occasion. A network of thin scars cover his neck and upper-right back; a would-be reminder of his time in the military, that is if Henry could actually see them. He has an Army Ranger tattoo on his left chest, and a tatto with the dates of his tours of duty on his back beneath the scarring. While no heavyweight, he moves with grace and discipline. A straight back and a fast, decisive pace show off what strength he does possess. Out of uniform he dresses like a wealthy, or at least well-dressed, academic. In uniform he strikes most people as being of higher rank than he actually is, much to his superiors dismay. He has an authorative look, and reflexively adopts a grim, serious expression when faced with an issue. His voice is sharp and decisive from years of field work, and his speech is usually concise, though his wording sometimes lets his academic and 'high-society' background shine through. 'Background' Henry grew up in a fairly typical middle-class suburb of Boston, living in a medium-sized apartment with his dad, a community college teacher of english and philosophy. His parents divorced when the wife ran away with another man; Henry was just two at the time, so it wasn't much of an issue. Turned out Bill had the patience to be an alright single parent, with occasional help from his brother (Henrys uncle) George. His way through early and middle school was largely uneventful, though his dad did rub the habit of reading a lot off on him. He enjoys reading to this day, but rarely gets around to picking up new books, and you could say he's fallen out of the habit. In highschool he picked up the habit of running, along with a general interest in sports, mostly because of his PE teacher, Eugene Eilebrecht. While he hadn't been much for PE in grade school because of the mostly boring team sports, Eugene had a more varied program and managed to get Henry more interested in maintaing his body, mostly by being down-to-earth and seeming like he genuinely cared. With Eilebrecht being one of the younger teachers, it might figure that he was more enthusiastic about his job, and it certainly also made him more popular than the "old farts", with Henry as well as the general student body. Not really bitten by any of the team sports though, he signed up for the MMA club instead. His job-qualification test pointed towards a career as park ranger, or perhaps military, since at the time his main priorities were physical activity, varied work tasks and outdoors. With no clear goal in mind, he took his undergrad in Criminal- Justice and psychology. During his mandatory military conscription, which followed straight after High-School (In the RNA, High-school always ends with an undergrad), he found he liked it well anough in the military. Despite not everything being as logical as it could, what with strict rules and enforcement and such, it gave him some sense of purpose and he strongly considered enlisting there and then, but he went back to his studies and got his Bachelor in Criminal- Justice and Psychology. During his time there, he met Alice Cooper, whom he fell in love with, they had a short relationship, which was good, but she moved to Boston to coninue her education in Harvard. He also befriended Rebecca Garnes, a journalist student, whom he also went through military conscription with, althrough they berely spoke to eachother back then. The two even served together in the reserve military for a while (A solution the RNA developed to make education "free")but Henry quickly transferred to the Reserve Army Rangers, and was singled out for Special Forces, so he didn't continue on with his education after the bachelor, and enlisted instead, where he was given a new cover identity as Henry Newman (he was formerly known as Mathew Clayne), an airforce pilot. This was where he met Steven Meinertz, who was his instructor, the two became close friends, mainly because Meinertz worked on an airforce base close to Boston, which gave Henry an excuse to visit Alice Cooper, a young woman he had taken an interest in, back in college. It was Meinertz that taught him to fly airplanes and helicopters, as part of his cover for the Spec-Ops. Henry was sent to Africa on a tour of duty after his training was finished. The horrors of what lengths the african warlords went to, and how little the military seemed to care or do about this, was what made him transfer out of spec-ops, leaving the military with officer's papers. During the time he was studying for his bachelor, he fell for a fellow student, who studied Medicine, Alice Cooper. After he left the Special Forces with a new Identity, he moved to Boston to pursue a relationship with her, which paid off. He is currenlty applying to the police Academy. 'Personality' While Henry himself adopts a straight no-bullshit approach when possible, he understands the importance of rhetoric and formality, and is not above jumping through oratory hoops when necessary. In fact he's quite appreciative of niceties, and is partial to a good conversation, though it's been rarer since he left academia. He considers a tempered, good-hearted and reasonable attitude paramount to a civil society, and prizes the virtues of Prudence and Justice. He values Fortitude in the face of adversity and Charity towards those less fortunate, but a life of fighting the good fight has left him polarized and unappreciative of Temperance, too pessimistic for hope and too warlike for mercy. His faith, or lack thereof, has been tested by a number of strange events in his life. 'Goals' His magnum opus is the attempt to rid his city of hardcore criminals, one which he hardly expects to succeed in. He'd also like to become politically active one day; seeing what the existing politicians are doing to the country breaks his heart, though he has no idea when, if ever, he'll get around to that. Who has time to wade through political bullshit when there're lives to save? Family life is something he thinks rather little about these days, though he does take a little time off for the wife occationally. Henry has had enough with drugdealers, murders and fraud. He's fed up, and by now he has absolutely no tolerance for those who choose to live alife of crime, and God have mercy upon any drugdealer, gangbanger or mafioso that ends up in his hands, because Henry will show them none. As far as he is concerned, criminals don't have rights. Of course this doesn't apply to people caught up in the underworld because there were no jobs and the government let them down, and knowing this is the only reason he exercises self-restraint. That and he doesn't want to risk openly ignoring the rules of the system. Henry gets up each morning to fight the good fight. He knows the world can be a better place; humankind has the resources and technology that no-one needs to starve or die of illness, and he's gonna do his darnest to set things right. Possessions Smartphone, top of the line laptop, regular sedan, 'Weapons' Henry owns quite a few firearms, and other things that can be used as decent weapons, some of them even intended for self-defence. 'Norinco Mag-fed ' Pumpaction 12-gauge shotgun for hunting and home-defence. 10+1 rounds, internal tube-mag, fiber-optics on the iron-sight and holo sight (+1 on medium and short distance, when aiming) and laser sight added for increased precision (halves range penalty on medium range, and adds a plus 1 on short), possible to mount mono-goggle nightvision to remove darkness penalties when using dot-sight. Quick-reload magazine (+2 to quick-reload rolls, when the other attached magazine is still full) with ranger plates (+1 to quick-reload rolls when it's needed to reload from a tactical pouch). Has an attached flash-light. 4 lethal 9 again. Owns 4 magazines, tied up with quick-reload in two pairs. 'Walther PPK' 9 mm compact handgun with conceal and carry permit. Has fiber optics as the only accessory, but does have rails to add flashlight, laser-sight and holosight. 7+1 bullets. 2 lethal. Owns 3 magazines, and a concealable holster, but no spare mags can be carried concealed. 'RNA military multi-tool' Gives a +1 on most craft checks that don't require tools, and removes the penalty from being tool-less in situations where tools are needed, if a multi-tool is enough to get the job done. Converts into a combat knife, while very wieldable, the blade is a bit short and deals 0 lethal. It takes a round to convert the multi tool to a combat knife. 'Pepper-spray' A dex+wits roll is made to use the pepper-spray, it cannot spray any further than 2½ meters. If a target is successfully hit with a pepper-spray attack, it takes -5 to all physical actions until the pepperspray has been washed out. Has roughly 5 uses. 'Multi-purpose taser' Dex+firearms roll to use ranged taser function, dex+weaponry to make melee. If struck with the ranged taser, it's set at a fixed 3 suxx rating, giving -3 to all physical actions every consecutive turn. If targets stamina is lower than 3, target must make a stamina roll not to be stunned in the next round. Once the commulitive penalties reach a number greater than the target's size, the target must roll stamina every turn to remain conscious. If the melee taser is used, the penalties taken is equal to the number of successes scored. If just one success is scored, the attacker doesn't need to roll again, but can keep tasing with the same score, unless the target makes a successful break-free roll, as if in a grapple. The taser has enough power to tase continously though 10 rounds, but only carries a single cartridge and must be reloaded after each use, unless melee function was used. 'Telescopic Baton' Easily conealable melee baton, or so the fabricant claims. It's actually a super-hardened steel-pipe. Deals 3 bashing. 'Remington 700 ' Hunting Rifle, loads with 30-60 ammunition, special chambered and magazine fed version. Holds 1 in the chamber and 5 rounds per magazine, with quick-reload for magazines possible to apply. All magazines feature ranger plates. Normal scope with mono-goggle nightvision capable of being added, transferring nightvision function (counts as nightvision scope). Laser sight, bi-pods, fiber-optics on iron sight and owns 4 magazines. 'Hunting Knife' Classical bowie knife. 2 Lethal. 'Back-up gun' Insert info. Tiny gun, holds 4 bullets+1, single magazine, fiber-optics on iron sight. 'Armor and Apparel ' Henry owns a few items that he occasionally wears, which are of note. 'Tactical/hunting vest' This multi-cam hunting vest is basically just molle vest with all pouches designed for Henry's hunting weapons and other hunting equipment. Normally set up with all 3 (2 if using quick-reload) spare hunting rifle mags loaded up, one extra pair of quick-reload shotgun magazines (3 if not using quick-reload setup), and the bowie knife strapped across the chest. The vest has a pouch containing a reflex-vest (orange), an emergency flare-rocket, several glow-sticks, a water-proof head-light, a small red diode light which can be applied on the back of the vest (usually just hangs there, switched off, actually), a small maglight, long storm matches, a zippo storm lighter, a compas, waterproof paper and a durable ball-point pen capable of writing on weat paper, water-proof bags for cellphone and wallet, and 1 meals worth of emergency rations. On the back of the vest, in a hoslter, there is room for a camebak. The vest offers a +1 bonus to quick-reload, and because it has a dump-pouch installed, there is no penalty for keeping mags. The vest also contains a water-proofed map over the Boston and nearby county. 'Camoflage clothing' Multi-cam hunting clothes, exactly the same as the military counter-part, except the pattern varies a little bit, and the pockets are shaped differently. Very durable, but requires warm clothing worn underneath as they ventilate. Offers a +1 stealth bonus when moving (if camoflage actually applies), or a plus 2 bonus when standing still. Always works if it's dark. Works in most natural terrains, with the exception of generally same-coloured areas, such as sand-dunes, or snow landscapes, or perhaps even painted buildings. 'Dark clothes' Same model and make as the hunting clothes. The same models are made and sold to many people who work outdoors, in this black colour, that optionally comes with reflexes installed. These ones don't have them. Offers a camoflage bonus as above, if it's dark. 'Fancy getup ' Henry knows how to dress up, he has a few fancy clothes lying around and can "dress for the occasion" if he succeeds on a composure+empathy roll. This adds a plus one bonus to all social rolls made in relation to said occasion. Complete with accessories such as hair-wax and parfume ect. 'Steel toed boots and sap-gloves' Sap-gloves are normally illegal, but Henry has a reciet showing that these were bought as protective motor-cycle gloves, but in reality, they're just glove-carried knucle-dusters. Steel toed boots are illegal to wear in public unless you're going to/from work ect., but there's nothing that prevents anyone from owning them. These boots are very subtle, and look like ordinary military/hunting boots, in dark brown leather. 1 bashing. 'Motorcycle clothing' Henry owns protective motorcycle equipment, and at least the jacket looks subtle enough to pass for a normal leather jacket. Unless the target manages a composure+empathy check, target suffers -1 to resist intimidation attempts made by Henry, because the jacket makes him look quite a bit larger. It offers 1 protection against non-ballistic damage, and the rest of the parts simply extend the protection to their respective body-parts. 'Light Kevlar Vest' This Kevlar Vest is a IIIA(+1) grade soft armor. It protects against all normal pistol calibers, including .50 action express (Desert Eagle), as well as up and until 7.56 mm NATO rifle rounds, offering 1/2, degrading. Damage is first reduced by the ballistic pool, then converted to bashing, and then further reduced by the other pool, so generally, this armor soaks 3 points of damage when a person is shot at. It's concealable, and offers the exact same protection against stabbing, it requires strength 5 to punch through. 'RNA military watch' GPS, Compas, stop-watch, timer, altitude, latitude, emergency transmitter, alarms ect., this watch does everything short of making coffee, and looks like a regular sports-watch, only slightly bigger, making it look more fancy and expensive. The watch is complicated to use though, and it takes a computer+intelligence roll to make the watch do something. Waterproof until 100 meters. 'Backpacks' Henry has a light and a heavy pack, the light pack is packed with an urban survival kit, where as the heavy pack is packed with a superior survival kit. The packs include some additional extra equipment, which will be added later. 'Other Equipment' Henry owns a veriety of other equipment. 'Vehicles' Henry Owns a few vehicles. 'Personal equipment from job' Currently has all the standard issued police equipment. 'Allies and Contacts' Small flavour texts on Allies and Contacts 'Military Ally (dot 2)' Steven Meinertz is a captain in the airforce, teaching flight classes for none-combat pilots, and was assigned to teach Henry as part of his cover for the special forces. Steven is a likeable person and "one of the guys" by most people's account, even though he tends to work mostly with new enlistees. Generally providing good mood, He cares a lot about his friends, and he still keeps in touch with Henry and considers him one of his closest friends. He lives in Boston with his wife and first child. In his spare time, Steven likes to mess around with his boat, or go sailing. He spends a lot of hours every week trying to work against time, and stay in shape and keep his skills sharp; He'll be damned if he ends up some overweight petty officer, although it's not that relevant yet since he hasn't even reached his thirties. 'Media Ally (dot 1)' Rebecca Garnes is an old friend of Henry's from college. She's a reporter for a news station and spends much of her time abroad in war-zones, reporting on all the horrors taking place there. She's also a lesbian and a humanitarian, making her quite the unusual character in her line of work (media is very conservative). It explains why she hasn't moved forward for some time. She's a really good reporter though, and often get's the good scoops, but she doesn't actually have any sway with the media at all. She's actually the one that introduced Henry and Alice, and this along with her being generally interesting to talk to is probably part of the reason she's one of the few he was still occasionally in contact with during his service. Also, her line of work meant Henry could talk to her about some of his ops. Ofcourse only in person, and she promised confidentiality, but having someone to talk to, who actually had some experience with the shit that went down in central africa, helped him not go down, and move on to the police instead. 'Underworld Contact (dot 2)' Jeffry "Dunker" Heinz is an interesting character. He started out as a smart person with places to go and plans, but easy money and the women and acceptance that came with it lured him into a different life, a life of crime. Jeffry is the kind of person who knows everyone in the game, but he isn't trusted by most. Interestingly, Jeff is a lawyer by day, and quite a successful one. The service he provides to the criminals who hire him, is to serve as a mediator between big time criminals who can afford his fee, and he helps smaller fish escape heavy sentences as a criminal defense lawyer. He came to know Henry when Henry discovered his dirty little business because of an indiscretion at a social function, and Henry then "pursuaded" him to give up information when needed, in return for keeping his secrets secret. Their meeting happened at a social function for a smattering of high-class people from Boston, held by a former airforce general. Meinertz was invited, and decided to bring along Newman for company, knowing well how dull such functions can get. Various relations (no dots) During his brief stint in the special forces, Henry was assigned to a unit under lt. Mark Wallace (cover name, ofcourse), a stoic veteran of four years. Mark got his position by being cool, determined and efficient in service. As his team found out, eventually, he's just as cold and uncompromising out of the field. While he may be damaged by his experiences, he's undeniably good at what he does, and he does *not* leave anyone behind. Another of his squadmates was Jim Graham, a mid-twenties man from the west coast. Jim served as the demolitions expert, and was surprisingly optimistic about his future despite handling irregular high-explosives on a weekly basis. He intended to retire after the 'crusade' in Africa last Henry saw him; having lost his older sister to drugs sent him on a mission.